The Ghost King Gets Kidnapped!
by Ahdaze
Summary: Nico is kidnapped! Um yeah, basically what the title says. Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover. DISCLAIMER! DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

** And I am on a roll! Anyway, before I start, I want to make one thing clear. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE HUMEROUS! Now, some of my jokes may not be funny, but that's probably because it's an inside joke. (This story is dedicated to my friends.) There will be a plot, but still. **

_Really? REALLY? Can't I have a break? NO? F*CK YOU, FATE! _

Needless to say, Nico Di Angelo was very angry. The kind of mood that sent people to stay 5 miles away from him. What happened? Well, his cousin Percy, **(AN: He's not gay in this, ok?) **just had to prank him. You see, Nico hated surprises. They scared him, and he always shadow traveled to some random place afterwards. Percy knew that, but did this stop him from scaring him? NO! And now Nico was in a strange place. He was on top of a table with a bunch of old people who had shocked expressions. His only thought?

_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT_

A man with a glass eye was the first to recover. He pulled out a stick and waved it at him. The next thing Nico knew, he was tied up. Now, Nico was very put out. He had destroyed evil trigger-happy skeleton's, escaped from Tarturus, and fought a titan, but an old man managed to tie him up in 5 seconds? Needless to say, his pride was wounded.

"Who are you? Why are you here? How did you get into this place? How old are you? Do you work for the Dark Lord?"

Said the old man with the glass eye. Nico refused to say anything, and gave them all a glare that would kill small fluffy animals.

"Molly! We need the Truth Potion. I don't care if he's underage!"

Molly was a plump woman with fiery red hair. She seemed to be the motherly type, and Nico hated those. It probably had to do with the fact that he hated hugs, but whatever.

"Mad Eye! No!"

_Oh. So that's his name. Fitting. _Nico thought.

Pretty soon, everyone in the room started to argue. They seemed to forget all about him. _Idiots. _Nico managed to untie himself and slowly walk out of the room. He got to the living room before he was spotted by a bunch of kid's his age. From experience, he could also tell they were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Eek!"

Squeaked a bushy haired girl with crooked teeth.

"GET HIM"

Yelled a boy with red hair. This time, Nico made sure he would get away. If he didn't Percy and Thalia would never stop teasing him. He pulled out his sword just in time to see a few adults storm out of the kitchen. They pulled out their sticks and pointed them at him. Nico laughed.

"What, are you going to defeat me with a bunch of sticks?"

He got his answer shortly after a man with crazy black hair waved the stick around and something shot out from the end of it. Nico had barely enough time to counteract with his sword before the spell hit him.

_Shit! These are wizards! Hecate people!_

They fought back and forth for a while, but then a pair of twins managed to tackle him from behind. Nico let out a strangled yelp and face planted the ground. Before he had any time to recover, a man poured a vial of something in his mouth a force him to swallow it. Then, they brought him back to the kitchen and tied him to a chair.

"Now listen up, boy. What is your name?"

"Nico Di Angelo"

He said. He tried not to say anything, but the words just slipped out.

"Where are you from?"

"America."

There was a murmur from two women. It sounded suspiciously like a "Merlin's Beard!", but he wasn't sure.

"Do you have any connection with the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

There were a lot of gasps and "I told you so!" around the room.

"What is your relationship with him?"

"I'm his son."

"WHAT!"

Everyone screamed at once. Then they started to whisper.

"Son of you-know-who?"

"…..terrible news…."

"He has a son?"

Then, there was a giant explosion.

**I know, cliffhanger. Shameful of me, don't you think? Any way, if you want me to continue, review! **

** -HiddenGenius**


	2. Chapter 2

"I AM PERCY F*CKING JACKSON! HAND OVER THE SCRAWNY PALE EMO DARK WEIRD DEATH REEKING-"

Yelled a voice the suspiciously sounded like Percy.

"PERCY! Enough!"

A voice ( was it Thalia?) said.

When all the dust from the explosion cleared up, Nico saw Percy, in all his glory, jump out of the rubble and pull out his pen. Thalia joined him and pulled out her bow. All the girls in the room, excluding Thalia, started to look at Percy as if he were man candy. Of course Percy took that as an insult and gave them all a glare. It was scary. Enough said.

"Ok, weird people who stare at me like I am a cookie, hand over my cousin and no one gets hurt."

And of course, they didn't. They just stared at the pair of them for a while. Finally, Mad-eye, who seemed to have the best reaction time out of all of the wizards, pulled out his wand. Nico waited for him to tie both of them up with it. Instead, he watched as Percy expertly cut the ropes apart and knock him out. _*sigh*_ _My poor wounded ego._ Of course, everyone started fighting after that. Nico tried to help, but ended up getting knocked out and tied up again. His ego gave up after that. When he came around, he saw that Thalia was also tied up and unconscious. On the other hand, Percy was up and fighting. It seemed as if the girls didn't want to hurt him. At last, some guy must of gotten tired of the girl's swooning and tied Percy up.

"Who are you?"

Asked a man with brown hair.

"Why should I tell you?"

Replied Percy, as sassy as ever.

Just then, there was another explosion.

"Again?!"

Yelled everyone.

"There is a f*cking hole already! You don't need to explode the wall anymore!"

Yelled Percy in a very annoyed voice.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Yelled a voice.

_Annabeth?_

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I LOVE THEM! The more reviews I get, the more sooner I will write. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! Sorry for the late update. You know, school and stuff. A huge thank you to all of you reviewers!**

It was Annabeth, and frankly, she put all the demigods in shame. She disarmed, tied up, and knocked unconscious all the wizards in less than 10 seconds. Nico winced. His ego fared no better.

"Annabeth!"

Percy cried out and raced towards her. They hugged and began to kiss. Then it became a full make-out session. They started to grope each other under their clothes. Then both of their shirts came off. Nico just stared. He was a teenage boy, for god's sake. However, Thalia chose that time to wake up and screamed.

"MY EYES! MY POOR EYES! THEY'RE RUINED! ZEUS HELP ME! AHHHHHH!"

Of course then, the love-sick couple stopped and had the density to look sheepish. Nico was very put out at this and pouted. There was an awkward moment of silence. Finally, Annabeth spoke up.

"So… These people are wizards? Like Hecate people?"

"Yup." 

Nico replied. They fell into another phase of awkward silence. They didn't know what to do. They were in such deep thought that they failed to hear a bunch of wizards wake up and stun them. Or whatever.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're in my house son, you can't tie me up!"

Yelled a man with crazy black hair. He seemed to be glowing with pride. Nico would have rolled his eyes, but seeing that he was stunned, he couldn't. When all the wizards came to be, they all groaned.

"Another one?"

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"I ditto….."

"Are they friend or foe?"

"Well, any friends of the Dark Lord's son is an enemy of mine. They could be death eaters."

Nico could see that Percy, Thalia, and even Annabeth looked very confused. Annabeth looked like she wanted to talk. Thalia looked angry. Percy just looked constipated. Finally, a boy that looked about 15 with black hair stepped towards them. **(Guess who?) **

"Be careful, Harry."

Warned the bushy haired girl. _Harry. Hm… where have I heard that name before?_

The boy, or "Harry" came up to Percy and studied him. Percy look disgusted. Nico thought that he looked like that because Harry was checking him out, but he wasn't sure. They were still stunned and the son of Hades's muscles were getting sore. From the looks on all their faces, all the other demigods were too. The wizards had gone to argue about what they should do with them in the kitchen, and now was the time to act quick. They needed to escape now, and, as cliché as it might seem, their lives depended on it.

**Again, loved the reviews. They tell me that someone is actually reading this, which makes me really happy. (Hint, Hint.)**

**-HiddenGenius**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh look! She's updating again…**

Nico had never felt more helpless in his life. He was stunned and so were his friends. All of the sudden, there was a bright flash of light.

"I AM THE GODDESS OF MAGIC AND CROSSROADS AND MIST AND A BUNCH OF SHIT I DON'T REMEMBER!"

Yelled a voice that was probably Hecate. When the light subsided, there was an ugly old hag standing in the middle of the room. She glared at all of them.

"Why aren't you bowing at my awesomeness?"

At the looks that were given to her, she seemed to have realized that they were stunned and could not move. She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. All of the sudden, Nico face planted the ground. His whole body felt tingly. When he looked up, he saw Hecate hugging Percy.

"Ah! You must be Percy Jackson. I am a big fan. Can I have some of your hair?"

She asked, while stroking his hair. Percy looked kind of freaked out, and Nico could understand why. Heck, if an old lady appeared out of nowhere and started to hug you and asked for your hair, even the Chiron would have been freaked out. Annabeth coughed.

"Ok, um, Hecate? Can you like, get us out of here?"

Hecate stopped touching Percy's abs and looked up. She blinked and then cackled.

"Oh no. You four are going to Hogwarts. The wizard school. I'll give you temporary magic. Since I'm too lazy to explain everything right now, I'll give you guys a book explaining magic."

Nico just stared. _Hogwarts? Are you serious? What kind of name is Hogwarts? _He would of laughed but he needed to keep up his badass look. It was already in question after getting beaten by wizards twice. He didn't need to damage it further by laughing.

"What about those wizards? They think we eat Thatanos, or whatever."

Asked Thalia. Hecated waved her hands and said:

"Oh, well that's for you to figure out."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"And why exactly do we need to go to this, um, school?"

"So I can make you guys miserable! Duh!"

And with that, Hecate disappeared.

**Oh man. I hate this chapter. I might delete it later….. Sorry it's so short. I need to go to Wisconsin today. Anyway, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

"So…. What do we do now?"

Thalia asked the million dollar question. The demigods were angry and tired, and it didn't help that now they were going to have to go to a school which had a ridiculous name.

Nico shrugged. He looked around and saw the others do the same. Then, Percy perked up.

"I know! We should just talk to them. You know, say we don't mean any harm. Then we can tell them that we were just transfers from another country and got scared and attacked."

Annabeth frowned. When did her boyfriend get so smart?

"Actually, that's not that bad of an idea. It's better than nothing."

Percy looked proud and puffed out his chest. He strode dramatically towards the door and kicked it open. Then, he marched into the room and jumped onto the table.

"Hola! I am suppose to got to Wartpigs with you! Me no understand English so that why me attack you! Thought you were enemies! Me friends the same thing!"

Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico all face-palmed. Forget what they thought earlier, Percy was in no ways smarter than before.

The wizards just stared at them. They were beginning to get a little worried. Were these kids just plain insane?

Nico decided to take charge before Percy made things worse.

"I'm sorry about Percy's behavior. He can't think on an empty stomach. But yes, we must go to Wartpigs with you. We are transfers from America. Sorry we attacked you, we were surprised."

Shockingly, the wizards were still suspicious. I know, big surprise. WIZARDS ARE NOT IDIOTS!

A man with black hair stood up. He raised his eyebrows at the group.

"And we should believe you because?"

The half-bloods were trying to think of a good answer when Thalia was hit in the head with a very big and heavy object.

**Don't even ask. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Thalia shout of pain could be heard world-wide. She hit the floor, head first. Percy rushed towards her side.

"NO! Please don't die! You haven't even written a will yet! How else am I supposed to get your money?"

Thalia proceed to get up and punch Percy in the face. Nico picked up the book and read the title aloud.

"Hecate's Awesome Guide to Magic for Stupid Demigods."

He flipped it open. There was only one sentence on the page.

"I'm too lazy to even write a book, so just say Mutta Fucka I cana movee shite wit mi mind out loud."

He raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. She shrugged and said it. Light surrounded her and then faded.

"So? Do you feel any different?"

Annabeth shook her head. Then there was a sudden shout.

"That's it you bitches."

**Sorry if this sucked. I'm probably gonna rewrite later, but I have to go right now. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's your rewrite.**

Nico was impressed with the book. Thalia was one of the toughest people he knew, able to take down monsters and gods with ease. However, in one single fluid motion, the book managed to take her down in less than 5 seconds.

"Thalia! Oh my gods, are you alright?"

Annabeth rushed over to her friend's side. Thalia's head just lolled over to the side, her eyes closed. Annabeth's eyes welled up in tears. Percy walked over to her and gave her a hug, also tearing up.

"It's ok Annabeth. It's her time to go. She will die a hero."

Then, both of them burst into tears. They clung onto each other, and broke down. Nico stood awkwardly to the side, smirking. He knew that she wasn't dead, but he wasn't going to tell them that. No, he was going to just stand there and watch. And maybe record it on his phone. And maybe post it on DemiTube. And maybe make a bunch of viewers cry. And maybe, just maybe, gain a few million subscribers. Remember, maybe.

The cry fest went on for hours. Eventually, the wizards gave up and went to bed. Nico started to get a little bored. Finally, something happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!"

Thalia was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She gingerly felt her head. Annabeth and Percy stopped sobbing abruptly.

"What the hell?"

Simultaneously, they looked at Nico. Something clicked in their minds as they slowly stood up and started to glare at him.

"Nico…."

They whispered maliciously. Nico started to tremble. He was absolutely terrified. He started to back up, when his book knocked against something. He looked down and saw the book that had hit Thalia. Silently, he thank the gods and picked up his lifeline.

"Guys! Before you kill me, let's read this book first!"

Percy gave Annabeth a look. She shrugged, then nodded.

"Ok. You got lucky this time. Let's read the book."

All of the demigods crowded around the novel. There was an awkward pause where no one did anything. Finally, Annabeth reached for the book.

**Guys, I'm really sorry if this is a piece of shit. I'm trying to look for inspiration. Most of my attention is on my other stories….. so yeah.**


End file.
